edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Twist of Ed
"A Twist of Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd's reverse psychology finds the Kankers on the business end of some tough lovin'. Plot Its business as usual for Ed, Edd n Eddy which basically translated means that they are once again being terrorized by the over-amorous Kanker sisters. Edd's morning foray in the garden ends in an impromptu lipstick-testing session at the hands of Marie while Big Ed's morning munchies at the breakfast table come to a sticky end when he finds not spoons but May Kanker in the cutlery drawer. Its Eddy you have to feel the sorriest for though, as half asleep and very vulnerable he's accosted in the privacy of his very own shower by the lecherous and leering Lee & that definitely can't be sanitary! The poor lipstick covered Eds are nervous wrecks and meeting up at their secret hideout (okay that beat up old van) down at the dump they all agree that this can't go on - but just how do they stop it? Strangely illumination and the answer comes at the stone smashing hands of the unsuspecting Rolf when he impresses on Ed that only a rock will break a rock. Suddenly its crystal clear to Double D - since the Kankers reign of fear is based on dishing out the tough love why not show them some loving right back, its called reverse psychology and it means giving the Kankers a taste of their own medicine. Eddy's skeptical (and outright scared) but Double D is anxious to test out his reverse psychology theory which is why the maniacally-grinning Ed is soon sent into he fray, and whaddya know but it works! Used to being the ones who make the rules and call the shots the Kankers are completely unnerved by this strange assertive Ed who demands dances and kisses and won't take no for an answer, so unnerved in fact that they flee in terror. Now Eddy would like to think that's the end of their troubles but Double D knows better which is why when the Kankers arrive home they find their boyfriends are already there and eagerly awaiting them. Lee, Marie and May have never experienced anything like it before, utterly freaked they run panicking from room to room only to find Ed and Double D are always one step ahead with their pancakes, sticky notes, ergonomic love nest plans, telephone lovin' and blankets of lurve. It's overwhelming, it's smothering, its just what they've been doing to the Eds all these years and above all else its SCARY! Amazingly it really looks like Edd's plan is going to be a resounding success, but it came to end when the Kankers saw that Eddy was sweating, they immediately came up with a plan lured the Eds to their room where lee locked the Eds in and started to kiss them. Memorable Quotes *'Marie': Edd after slathering on the lipstick "Pucker up, oven-mitt!" ---- *'Ed': "Spoon please!" ---- *'May': Ed as he's held in armlock "Put those lips together and make like a fish!" *'Ed': in horror "Girl germs!" ---- *'Edd': "Good golly almighty! What is that horrible odor?" at Ed "Ed?" *'Ed': "Not I, Double D!" at Eddy "Talk to mister stink pot!" ---- *'Edd:' Calm down Eddy ! I'm sure if we put our two and a half heads together we... (get's interrupted by Eddy) *'Rolf': Ed "Hello, barmcake for brain Ed Boy. Rolf is using this small rock to crush this bigger rock." *'Ed': "Barmcake crushes rock?" *'Rolf': "Only Rolf will crush the rock." *'Ed': "Pizza crushes rock?" *'Rolf': "No, Ed Boy! No pizza! Rock! *'Ed': "Half-eaten pretzel bagel crushes rock?" *'Rolf': "Must Rolf talk some sense into that overcooked noodle you call a head?!" ---- *'Ed': "May! You look very pretty today!" *'May': in a mess and blushing "Gee, you're making me break out in a rash Big Ed." ---- *'Ed': up and advancing on the freaked-out Kankers "OK, let's pitch some woo!" ---- *'Edd': "In order to ensure ourselves a Kanker-free future the three of us must strike while the iron is hot." *'Eddy': "No way! I'll wait for the movie!" ---- *'Lee': the Kankers flee from Ed "Mom was right - throw a man a bone and he'll mess up your carpet!" ---- *'Marie': run away from Double D to living room "They're so sufficating!" *'May': "Make them go away, Lee!" *'Lee': phone "That's it, I'm calling the cops!" receiver, notices Ed underneath receiver, wearing lipstick *'Ed': tone plays from phone "Dial me for love!" up to Kanker sisters while Kankers freak out. Lee then slams Ed into phone by hanging up; Kankers then run and crash into front door, screaming indistinctly. Kankers finally opens door to see Double D standing outside holding a daisy, giggling. *'Edd': pedal off daisy "She loves me." other petal from daisy "She loves me also." slam door and runs back screaming to living room, bumping into Eddy. Silence. *'The Kankers & Eddy': in terror run away and crash into a wall, leaving holes shaped as themselves. 'Camera pans out and shows a fourth hole shaped like Ed puckering up' '' *'''Ed: "It's dark." laughs then bust out holes shaped as themselves leaving one big hole beside Ed's hole, screaming quiver in fear on couch when they notice Double D behind them, holding a yellow blanket with pink hearts '' *'Edd': "Care to snuggle under my blanket of amor?" ''leap off couch, screaming'' Eddy as the Kankers flee in terror'' "I haven't had this much fun since father let me disassemble his shaver!" ---- *'''Ed: Eddy "You're Eddy! Big magnet to ... uh ... babes!" ---- *'Ed': May throws him in the closet with her "HOLY SHMOLEY!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy and Ed have finally been grasped by the Kankers "Something is not right here!" ''nervously through his psychology book *'Marie': ''appearing somewhat inside the book "Don't kiss me Double D!" and walks towards Edd'' '' *'Edd':'' Eddy as Marie goes near Double D "THIS CAN'T BE!! THEY'VE TURNED THE TABLES ON US! ITS THE REVERSE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!!!!" up stopping in his tracks giggles and grasps Edd by his cheeks to make him pucker up, then prepares to kiss him '' *'The Eds':'' "WE'RE TOO YOUNG!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!"'' camera zooms out of the Kanker's trailer, and you can hear the Kankers kissing the Eds Trivia *When Ed shows up to aggravate Rolf, the marker Rolf uses to mark the position of the rock that he is to smash with the smaller rock disappears. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual is by Kent Webb, sound familiar? Yep, he's a storyboard artist at AKA. *There are no scams in this episode. *''Running gags'': :#Ed and Edd scaring the Kankers. :#Eddy figuring out Double D's plans (figuring they should hit the Kankers with something). *This episode contains the first time in an actual episode that Edd has given socks to show his "love". Until now, that had only been stated on the Cartoon Network Site, a quiz book (mostly made of info from the site), and one comic ("Secret Ed-mirer"). Edd gives yet another sock to show his love in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *This is Ed's third attempt at standing up to the Kankers. The first time was "Dawn of the Eds" and the second time was "Momma's Little Ed". But the first two times Ed won, this time he lost. *Rolf appears for a small bit of time in this episode. Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz don't appear. *When Lee jumped out of Eddy's shower drain she was wearing the same bathing suit she wore in "Home Cooked Eds." *The plot of this episode is similar to the Shakesphere play "Much ado about nothing". In this play, two of the main characters, Benedick and Beatrice constantly argue with witty insults, but in the end fall in love with each other. The reverse ending happens here: The Eds use reverse pyschology on the Kankers, saying they love them, then the Plan backfires and they are slaves to whatever fate the Kankers have in store... Video pHZXN2qf4zI Twist of Ed Twist of Ed